Cannibal Queen
by Femurella
Summary: Dino is nearing his thirties and pressure is on him to get married. Too bad Hibari isn't cooperating. Dinoxfem!Hibari (D18)


A/N: Another D18 fic with fem!Hibari. Sadly, this one doesn't have smut though.

The first time he had laid eyes on Hibari Kyouya, he remembered thinking that she didn't look as dangerous as he had been warned, with her pale skin and petite figure, dark lashes framing irises of obsidian. In fact, he had even thought that she was very attractive, all soft curves and smooth skin.

Later, lying on his back with a black eye and bruised ribs, Dino had to re-think his previous assessment. She was every bit as dangerous as he was warned, though he still found her pretty even with deadly tonfas clutched in both hands, blood splattered on her sleeves and a razor smile on her lips as she attempted to turn him inside out for trespassing on school grounds. He had underestimated her and paid the price. Internally berating himself, he forced his aching body up and faced her again, whip at the ready. His little brother needed Hibari for the upcoming battle and by the gods; he was going to make sure he got her in top fighting shape. (And hopefully not get killed in the process.)

It had been a long day, Hibari scowled and refused to let him leave at first until they settled their fight, but he had finally managed to placate her by simple common sense. If they were to head back to rest up first, they would be able to fight while at the top of their game the next day, and wouldn't that be more fun instead of trying to land hits on each other while half-dead already? Hibari had accepted his proposal and had warned him to be here tomorrow or she would hunt him down to bite him to death. Dino didn't doubt her ability to carry through that promise one bit.

Now that he was back in the relative comfort of his hotel suite, he had the time to ponder on the days happening. While her personality left certain things to be desired, he had to be honest with himself and admit that she was a welcome change to the type of people he met in his line of work. Straight-forward and to the point, blunt like her weapon of choice. Hibari Kyouya did not beat around the bush. If he were completely honest with himself, he would even say that she had sparked his interest. He was wrong about her eye colour though, he thought absentmindedly. Before Hibari had knocked him flat on his back like a turtle, she had been close enough for him to notice that her eyes were not black like he had thought, but a gun-metal grey. Stormy and unwavering in its tenacity. He fell asleep that night to dreams of those same eyes.

A year later, Hibari had stopped attacking him on sight and on rare occasions, had actually stuck around him for more than just the chance for a good fight. It had started one night after a particularly rough sparring session when he had been in the country for work, and maybe he had lost a lot more blood than he had thought because he had been delirious enough to actually invite Hibari to dinner. She had surprised him when she had accepted his invitation, on the condition that they go for the most expensive steak house on this side of town. Normally, it would be impossible to get a table on a Friday night without a reservation prior, but he was Cavallone Decimo and this was a minor problem. It was times like this that he was immensely grateful for the perks that came with his position.

A quick phone call had secured them a table in a private room (because asking Hibari to sit and dine in a room full of people would just be pushing it) in the 5-star restaurant and he had managed to convince Hibari to go back with him to his hotel room to clean up a bit of the sweat (and blood) on them. He might have pushed too far when he tried to get her into a dress and Romario had to get out the first aid kit for his face. She didn't break his jaw though, so maybe she was finally warming up to him. Or maybe she just really wanted her steak dinner and didn't want to jeopardize the opportunity for some grade-A Salisbury steak paid for by a hapless love-struck Don. Dino had learned the hard way later in life that Hibari could be a deceptive little shit when she wanted something badly enough.

Following the successful steakhouse date (she ate three grown men's worth of steak and tried to attack their waiter when she got tipsy on the complimentary margarita, still it could have been worse.) Dino charged right into his courtship with Hibari Kyouya with the determination and head-strong attitude reminiscent of his Cavallone heritage. Food was an important weapon of choice, he found that Hibari was perfectly content to try and eat him out of his vast wealth (no worries here) and that she had a liking for seafood as well as the occasional Parisian confectionery in addition to steaks.

Needless to say, his men had their hands full with running errands to remote places to purchase the most highly reviewed food in the gourmet magazines that Hibari seemed to peruse on her free time now. He had teased her once that if she continued her Cavallone-funded eating habits, she was going to get fat soon. Her respond had been to add another dent to his already impressive collection on his cranium. It was worth it though. Too bad his men didn't seem to share his sentiments.

Another year later, Kyouya no longer attacked him for his (border-line suicidal) teasing, instead, she have seemed to gained a new sort of enjoyment in trying to sass him to death instead. Occasionally the Tonfas of Doom ™ would make a reappearance, but only if she was in a really foul mood or if he pushed too far with his teasing. His men had been elated to know that their beloved Boss would only be admitted to the hospital with head wounds or fractured ribs only semi-occasionally from now on, and congratulated him on the significant breakthrough. He simply smiled and took the encouragements from his men with not a small amount of gratitude, they had been skeptical at first of his budding relationship with his volatile student and he had lost count of how many times his men had staged an intervention of some sort to get their Boss out of the world's most violent and one-sided courtship ever, as lovingly dubbed by his right hand man.

It had helped too when he had started to send his men back without him to return with Kyouya to her home. His men had thrown a small party at that, Dino had recalled. It was embarrassing. Romario had told him that they were just relieved that their Boss wouldn't be picking up random ladies left and right to soothe his libido (and pride) when Kyouya had refused him (and pummeled him for daring to ask) for a good half of the year. No one had dared to ask just how far had their Boss gotten with his vicious lover and if the Cavallone familia would get their next heir eventually. But it was better than having their Boss sleep around and ending up with a legion of illegitimate children. Bad for reputation and it made for messy affairs when the time came to name the next Cavallone Boss.

Two years later, Dino was proud to say that despite the 27th rejection to his marriage proposal. He was still hopeful because Kyouya still stuck around despite her claims that she would never consider marriage, much less with an herbivore like him. He had struck first, miffed and wanting very much to show her how silly it was to classify him under the term 'Herbivore' when he sparred with her regularly and last he recalled, it was his win 80 to 79. Kyouya, caught by surprise at his unexpected display of aggression, reached for her tonfas too late and ended up on her back, his whip securely wrapped around her arms and torso and her legs splayed on either side of her. The sight sent a jolt down to his groin and he gave into instinct and pounced. Kyouya had a noticeable limp the day after and his men politely refrained from asking as they dutifully wheeled their Boss around in his wheelchair, seeing as he couldn't walk very well with broken kneecaps and all. Kyouya was petty when it came to things like this.

Two more years pass and he visits Kyouya in Japan on New Year's Eve, bottle of red wine in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in another. Kyouya didn't care for the flowers, but he had expected that. She did drink with him though and they had a spar atop the roof of her old school, just like old times. The next day he had awoken on New Year's Day in the empty Disciplinary Committee room to a chorus of shrieks of a couple of teenage girls who had snuck back into the school for god-knows-what reason. If Kyouya were here, she would be threatening to bite them to death for trespassing (baring the fact that _they_ were trespassing too, considering Kyouya had already left school. But who would tell _her _that?) but he had awoken alone in the Committee Room. After narrowly escaping arrest for indecent exposure, he had made his way back to his hotel and found his partner in his hotel bed, snoozing the morning away without a care in the world or a shred of guilt that she had left his buck-naked ass back in the school.

He couldn't stay mad at her though, not when he saw that she had taken the liberty of taking his coat with her when she left and was snuggling it in her sleep. He took a photo with his phone because this was just pure gold and crawled in with her, dodging the instinctual strike, made slow with lethargy. Kyouya cracked a bleary eye open to confirm it was him before relaxing back into sleep and he pulled her close to let her know he wasn't mad at her for leaving him behind, not that he thought she would care anyway. She allowed that and even tucked her head under his chin and he decided that it didn't matter if she wouldn't agree to marry him just yet because this was enough right now.

Another two years pass and he is 30 years old and Kyouya is no longer the pretty young girl with the razor smile and the stubbornness of a bull and the strength of a hundred men. Now, Kyouya is a gorgeous young woman with a razor smile and the stubbornness of a bull and the strength of a cavalcade of hellions. He asks her to marry him again with carefully thought out marriage proposal number 69th and as expected, she shuts him down again and offered a beating to bring him out of his funk when he became depressed upon the rejection. He politely declined and saw her lips quirk up in a rare smile that wasn't all teeth and razor sharp in its intent. It was fine, he though. She'll accept his proposal one day. He would make sure of that. Until then, he could afford to wait a few more years.

Another year passes and he is getting increasingly desperate. There are rumors, some unsavoury and others far-fetched and ridiculous. It is time he gets a wife for his family. But Kyouya remains obstinate and he is fast running out of patience and ideas on where to stow the ring. Once he had the chef place the ring in the sea bass Kyouya had been eating. She hadn't noticed it and Dino didn't find it on the plate either after he frantically checked it after she was done with it. A week later, he was groveling beside Kyouya's hospital bed after they had to surgically remove the 25-carat diamond ring. Kyouya had solemnly sworn that once she was discharged, she would make him pay. And he did. With interest. A few months later, when the incident was no longer fresh on her mind and she stopped checking her food for unwelcome pieces of jewelry in them, he dropped the ring (a new one, the 25-carat one had been a tad bit too flashy. And big. Which was why it had gotten stuck in her intestines, though he had to wonder how she hadn't noticed that she had eaten a rock worth millions of dollars.) into her glass of wine. Then he spent the night beside her bed once more, begging for forgiveness after he nearly killed her when she had choked on the ring in her drink. Tsuna got a good laugh out of it though, when he heard what nearly killed his Cloud guardian. Kyouya had not been amused.

It was time to take a gamble.

Half a year later, the furious Vongole Cloud guardian kicked down the doors to his study in the Cavallone estate in Italy after he had made an announcement that he was on the market for a bride, because if there was one thing a predator like Hibari Kyouya was, it was possessive. And she didn't share her prey, period. That night, when he proposed for the 100th time, bloodied and light-headed after their vicious 'sparring session' (which was more like her decimating the entire West wing of the Cavallone Mansion trying to destroy him) Hibari Kyouya, Vongole's strongest guardian and Queen of all Carnivores and all things tsundere had tsked and accepted the ring, citing the reason that marriage would grant her easier access to him for convenient biting to death. He didn't stop smiling for days after that.

Three years later, he bounces his knee absentmindedly as he skims through his paperwork. With every bounce, his son squeals with joy and Kyouya shoots him an annoyed look from across the room, but doesn't move to bite him to death as their youngest son is fast asleep on her lap. He returns her glare with a bright smile and a wink. She hmphs quietly, domestic life (as close as it gets, considering their occupation) had mellowed her out over time, especially after the birth of their two sons. But he would be a fool if he thought that his wife had ever lost her edge. Her fangs were still as sharp as ever, proven yesterday when she had approached him after putting the boys to bed, tonfas gleaming, polished and itching for a taste of fresh blood after the long hiatus. They had sparred, drawing blood for the first time in a long while, seeing as he refused to fight her during her pregnancy for obvious reason.

It wasn't until the noise drew the attention of their youngest, who wept and fussed when he saw what looked like his parents trying to kill each other. He was quickly joined by their elder son and Dino had a good laugh at Kyouya's attempt to soothe their brood. After they managed to calm the boys down and returned them to their bedrooms, she got him back by kicking him out of their shared quarters. Which wouldn't suck so badly seeing as there were plenty of other guest rooms just as luxurious that he could use, if not for the fact that he wouldn't be getting any tonight. Still, there was tomorrow night and the night after. After all, they had all the time in the world now.

When he had married the hellion known as Hibari Kyouya, the mafia world has questioned the sanity of the Cavallone Don. Dino couldn't have cared less then and he couldn't say he cared now either, despite the hazardous beatings that came with the wonderful package that was Hibari Kyouya, he was no less certain now than he was back then, no other would suffice from the moment he saw those grey eyes the colour of a frozen waterfall, waiting for someone to thaw the ice and expose the roiling beneath and felt the dull thud of a metal tonfa slam into his temple for the very first time.

A/N: And they lived happily ever after in Mafiaso land. The end :D


End file.
